cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Cesar Vega
Cesar Vega was a drug lord and Brotherhood of Nod general during the Second Tiberium War. Background Vega controlled most of the major Nod factions in the Western hemisphere. His Eastern hemisphere counterpart was general Hassan.Westwood Studios. 1999-04-01. NOD Forces Launch Savage Military Offensive. 2009-10-14. Vega was also a druglord dealing in "Eye Candy"Selinske, Joe. Command & Conquer Bible: A Definitive Guide To The Command & Conquer Universe. Las Vegas, Nevada: Westwood Studios, 1999., to which he was also addicted.Westwood Studios, Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun. GDI mission 6b: "Destroy Vega's Base". Vega's brother, Javier, joined GDI.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (May 27, 2009). Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars. Del Rey Books. ISBN 978-0345-49814-4. Vega's nephew, Ricardo, was a prominent GDI soldier, and later Forward Battle Commander. Biography As the commander of Nod forces of the Western hemisphere, Vega was in the position to take control of the Brotherhood, before Kane came to him and brought him into the fold. His rival was Anton Slavik, seen by Vega as his biggest threat. Thus, while pretending to follow Kane, he constantly worked to undermine Slavik and eject him from the Brotherhood. Nod reunification Vega secretly allied with Kane in the years prior to the Second Tiberium War; at the time, Kane was long thought dead by most of the world and was operating from hiding.Westwood Studios. 1998-08-31. EYE ON NOD: GDI SPEAKS OUT - KANE IS DEAD. 2009-10-14. Vega's main base of operations was in Honduras, built on an island around an old pre-Columbian pyramid.Westwood Studios, Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun. GDI mission 6b: "Destroy Vega's Base". Its main power came from a hydroelectric dam in southern Mexico.Westwood Studios, Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun. GDI mission 6a: "Destroy Vega's Dam". The outbreak of war As Kane revealed himself and galvanized GDI, Vega's forces launched a surprise attack on Phoenix Base.Westwood Studios, Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun. GDI mission 1: "Reinforce Phoenix Base". Vega was on hand to personally execute Tao, the base's commander.Westwood Studios, Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun. GDI mission 2: "Secure The Region". However, the rest of the Second Tiberium War went badly for Vega. The general was ordered to secure a Nod First Tiberium War-era "alien warship" from near the Sarajevo Temple and return it to Kane in Cairo. Instead, Vega commandeered it to settle an "old score" in South America and ended up crash landing in the southern United States.Westwood Studios, Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun. Nod mission 5: "Salvage Operation". This error was compounded by GDI's subsequent capture of the shipWestwood Studios, Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun. GDI mission 4: "Defend Crash Site"., although much of the technology was salvaged by Nod. Tratos, the Forgotten leader, was rescued by GDI from Nod. In return, the Forgotten gave GDI the location of Vega's base. An assault led by GDI Commander Michael McNeil overran the base. Vega's appeals for reinforcements fell on deaf ears; Kane was displeased with the general and opted to destroy the base with a nuclear strike. With no way to escape, Vega overdosed on Eye Candy and died after a brief interrogation at the hands of Commander McNeil. References Category:Brotherhood of Nod Characters Category:Tiberian Sun Characters